Powerful
by Eadlyn
Summary: Para Katniss Everdeen los super poderes y los superhéroes era sola ficción, pero desde aquel día que por casualidad descubrió su gran habilidad dejara de pensar eso. Secretos descubiertos, preparatoria nueva, amigos nuevos y habilidades especiales son muchas de las cosas que Katniss deberá afrontar con su poder especial... La Telequinesis.


_La gente corriente hace cosas corrientes,_ _  
_ _pero yo no puedo ser uno de ellos,_ _  
_ _sé que ahora me oyes,_ _  
_ _somos de una especie diferente,_ _  
_ _podemos hacer cualquier cosa._

" _Heroe – Alesso"_

 _Distrito 4_

Una pequeña castaña de 8 años lloraba desconsoladamente la muerte de sus padres en el regazo de su tía Effie quien a su vez trataba de retener las lágrimas. A su lado permanecía su esposo Haymitch Abernathy quien tenía un rostro serio e imperturbable, es más, se podría decir que quisiera matar a alguien.

Effie, tenemos que hablar un momento – dijo Haymitch.

Effie asintió y maternalmente le dijo a la pequeña Katniss que la esperara ahí un momento a lo cual la castaña asintió y con sus ojitos húmedos la miro dolorosamente. A Effie se le quebró el corazón y siguió a Haymitch hasta la otra habitación.

¿Qué fue lo que paso realmente? – pregunto Haymitch.

Snow regreso – dijo effie – El los mato.

Maldito – susurro Haymitch.

El los amenazaba, Rose me lo dijo.

Rose Trinket, su melliza y mejor amiga, había sido dueña de una cabellera rubia y unos hermosos ojos azules iguales a los de ella. Ambas eran muy unidas y se protegían mutuamente de cualquier peligro, y al llegar a una edad de madurez, cada una tomo su camino pero aun así no perdían el contacto y siempre que podían se veían hasta aquella mañana en donde su hermana le confesó que Snow los amenaza a ella y a su esposo Miles Everdeen, y derrepente como si hubiera sido ayer llego a su mente la ultima promesa que le hizo a su hermana:

 _-Prométeme que si nos pasa algo tú cuidaras de katniss._

 _A lo que ella contesto: -Lo prometo._

Tendremos que llevarnos a Katniss de aquí – dijo effie.

Sí, será lo mejor para la pequeña – respondió Haymitch – lo más seguro será el distrito 12. Cuanto antes nos mudemos, mejor. Ve avisarle.

Effie asintió y regreso con la pequeña katniss, quien al verla regresar se arrojo a los brazos de su tía.

Nos iremos de aquí pequeña – dijo Effie.

 _8 años después…_

 _Distrito 12_

Katniss Everdeen salía apresurada de la preparatoria a la que asistía para dirigirse a su hogar y poder saludar a su tía Effie que cumplía años hoy. Para Katniss no era simplemente su tía, era más, era su segunda madre y Haymitch….. Bueno era Haymitch pero aun así lo quería, con todas sus frases sarcásticas que era para ella y que aun así no parecían "tío – sobrina" más bien parecían "Hermano – Hermana". Rodo los ojos al recordar cuando su tío le dijo que tenía el encanto de una babosa muerta a lo que ella le mando una mirada asesina.

Llego a su casa y sin hacer ruido introdujo la llave en la cerradura y se dirijo hasta la cocina donde se encontraba su tía Effie. Lo que vio hizo que se le abrieran los ojos como platos y prácticamente se desmayara. Su hermosa y delicada tía se encontraba quemándose, literalmente, en sus manos tenía dos grandes bolas de fuego y a pesar de que las llamas se veían bien ardientes su tía no emitía ni un solo alarido de dolor. Parpadeó varias veces y a la quinta vez las llamas desaparecieron.

Effie se encontraba apurada preparando el almuerzo y como ya iba a llegar katniss prefirió utilizar un poco de su poder. Al comienzo, cuando descubrió que poseía el poder de controlar el fuego, se asusto terriblemente pero su dulce hermana la ayudo a controlarlo. Cuando volteó miro el reloj de la pared y arrugó el ceño al notar una mancha en el piso.

Feliz Cumpleaños tia! – salió katniss, provocándole un pequeño infarto.

Katniss, querida – ríe nerviosamente - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

"Disimula, katniss, disimula"

Recién acabo de llegar – dijo - ¿Por qué?

Por nada cariño, olvídalo.

Katniss soltó un suspiro al ver que su tía se lo había creído.

-¿Qué tal te fue hoy? – pregunto effie. – ¿ya hiciste amigos?

Katniss rodo los ojos.

No, nunca me acostumbrare a esa secundaria.

Animo cariño, ya es tu último año. Y el otro año vas a preparatoria, tendremos que buscarte una buena.

¿Por qué no estudio en la preparatoria de tío Haymitch?

Su tío Haymitch Abernathy era el director en la preparatoria "Los Vencedores". Para Katniss era una gran ventaja ser la sobrina del director y soñaba en estudiar ahí pero siempre que tocaban el tema su tía le ponía cualquier excusa.

Katniss – suspiro effie – ya te dije que esa preparatoria es algo… especial.

¿Acaso estudian extraterrestres ahí?

No es eso. Simplemente que aun no puedes estudiar ahí.

Katniss abrió la boca para replicar cuando una voz la interrumpió.

Feliz cumpleaños Effie! – Dijo Haymitch entrando a la cocina y dándole un gran abrazo y beso a effie.

Katniss fingió vomitar y effie se puso colorada.

-Pero mira nada mas si es la preciosa! – dijo haymitch.

\- Hola tio.

-Katniss ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte para almorzar? – dijo effie.

\- Vale

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y entro a su habitación arrojando su mochila al suelo. Cuando termino de vestirse se puso a buscar sus converse por todo el piso de su habitación pero no los encontró. Hasta que recordó haberlo dejado debajo de su mesita de noche, así que fue hasta ahí y se agacho encontrando lo que buscaba y acto seguido se levanto de golpe, golpeándose su cabeza y provocando que la foto donde estaba su madre y su padre abrazados, se tambaleara y quedara al filo de aquella mesita. Katniss soltó un suspiro de alivio y al hacer aquel simple gesto la foto volvió a tambalearse y a caer, en un gesto de desesperación katniss estiro el brazo sabiendo que no alcanzaría pero el objeto quedo flotando en el aire provocando que katniss suelte un chillido de miedo. Aun con el brazo extendido, katniss se quedo mirando el objeto flotante y lentamente lo puso encima de su mesita de noche, no podía creer que ella había hecho eso, pero aun así siguió moviendo cosas de un lugar a otro.

Katniss ya baja – escucho que decía su tía.

Su tía.

Ella la había visto con fuego en sus manos. Quizás su tía sea igual que ella pero con diferente habilidad, y su tío ¿tendrá algún poder? Eso no lo sabría hasta que no le pregunte. Así que bajo decidida a contarles a sus tíos que había descubierto que podía hacer con los objetos.

Ya era hora que bajaras – dijo Haymitch – muero de hambre.

Modales – susurro Effie - ¿Por qué demorabas tanto querida?

"Díselo katniss"

Acabo de descubrir algo – dijo nerviosa.

Effie al ver a su sobrina nerviosa rápidamente se puso seria y Haymitch… él seguía comiendo.

¿Y qué es?

Katniss trago saliva.

Puedo mover las cosas… con la mente.

Haymitch al escuchar eso se atoro tomando el vaso de vino y Effie se puso pálida.

Pe…pero eso es imposible – dijo effie nerviosa – eso no existe.

Claro que si, te lo puedo demostrar – y acto seguido se puso a mirar el vaso con agua y se concentro en hacerlo flotar.

Haymitch al ver que su sobrina hacia que el vaso flotara, supo que ya no había modo de ocultarle más su poder.

Effie abrió la boca para poner una excusa pero haymitch la interrumpió.

Felicidades preciosa, tienes telequinesis

\- y ¿eso es bueno o malo? – pregunto katniss.

Es algo buenísimo, pero debes saber controlarlo.

¿Y cómo aprendo eso?

Haymitch miro burlonamente a Effie.

Díselo Effie.

Effie soltó un suspiro.

Tendrás que ir a la preparatoria "Los vencedores"

Estas aceptada preciosa – dijo y alzo su copa de vino y le guiño el ojo.


End file.
